Reenactment
by Do The Cool Whip
Summary: Ryou really needed to find someway to entertain Bakura during spring cleaning, because his book collection clearly wasn't the answer.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

Red eyes peered around the dark room, trying to puzzle out the surrounding area. His arms were tied above him, and he couldn't move them in any direction, even the slightest bit. Whoever had brought him here, knew what they were doing.

"Shut up! You're here for a reason! Serve your purpose!"

He knew that voice. Yami's eyes twitched in irritation as he listened to Bakura, he decided to ignore the insane giggling, coming from somewhere in the room, that could only indicate Marik was among them.

"Bakura, what the hell are you—"

"Shut up!" A dim light slowly began to fade into the room. Bakura became visible, he was twirling a knife around, a maniacal grin on his face. "I've some questions for you. You will answer truthfully; if you lie I'll cut your filthy throat!"

"Let me down, Bakura, I'm not in the mood for your nonsense."

The happy twinkle in Bakura's eyes disappeared instantly.

"Is a slit throat not enough incentive? Well, maybe this is." Bakura crossed the room and pulled on a drape, it fell to the ground. Yami held his breath as he saw Yuugi tied up, wide eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Stop this, Bakura! I thought were passed this!"

"Will you answer my questions truthfully?" he asked, lightly pressing the knife Yuugi's throat.

Yami growled in his throat, but nodded his head in response. He'd need time to get himself out of this mess anyways.

"Good." Bakura walked over to the far side of the room still enshrouded in darkness, and grabbed an object, bringing it back to Yami. He held it up for Yami to smell.

"Is this milk still good?" Yami stared at him, before deciding to go along with it. He gave it a few sniffs.

"Yes." Bakura disappeared at the answer, and returned with lettuce.

"This lettuce! How crisp is it? How crisp god damnit?" Yami sighed, taking a bite of the leaf offered to him.

"It's fine." Bakura left and returned again.

"These fudge-pops! Freezer burn? Freezer burn?"

He took a small bite, moaning softly at the taste. Bakura yanked it away when Yami didn't say anything.

"Well?" he snarled.

"I'll need a few more bites to make my decision." He ended up eating two fudge-pops, before telling Bakura that they were still edible.

He silently prayed to every god he knew to get him out of this strange situation, or at least let it end soon.

"Eat the fucking weenie!" Ryou stopped at the stairs that led down to the basement. Did he really want to know what Marik and Bakura were doing down there?

They had been quiet ever since he had told him to go look through his bookshelf for something interesting to read, since Bakura refused to clean out the fridge for spring cleaning…

Something clicked.

"_Eat the fucking weenie?" Oh no, they didn't!_ He raced to the bookshelf in the living room, quickly skimming through titles to find a certain one… except it wasn't there. The whole series had been removed.

Bracing himself, he headed back to the basement stairs, and taking a deep breath he entered the lion's den. He twitched at the sight of Yami tied up, with Bakura pacing around the room, bringing items for him to test for edibleness.

"Damnit, Bakura! Give me back my Johnny the Homicidal Maniac series! What the hell do you think you're doing anyways?" He stormed over to the two of them. Yami looked at him relieved; while Bakura tried to set him aflame with his glare.

"I'm cleaning out the fridge like you wanted me to." he sneered.

"By reenacting a scene from a book?"

"We're not reenacting it! We added Yuugi, so it's different!" Marik piped up, slowly leaving his spot in the shadows.

Ryou counted to ten slowly in his head. He gave up after two.

He grabbed Marik's hand and slapped the back of his hand hard, before repeating the action with Bakura.

"Bad! What did I say about kidnapping people?" Bakura gave him the most disgusted look he could muster before storming off, cutting down Yami and Yuugi on his way out of the room.

Marik, on the other hand, looked positively ashamed of himself.

"That it's bad." He fiddled lightly with his hands, looking anywhere but at Ryou. Sighing, Ryou decided to let it go. After all, punishing a seven-year-old yami would accomplish nothing.

"Go home, Marik, I won't tell Isis or Malik." Marik grinned insanely, picking up a knife before skipping up the stairs.

Turning to Yami and Yuugi, he gave them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that," he began, as he collected a pile of comics, "that won't happen again."

"How do you know that?" Yami asked.

"Because I'm not letting them near any books with murder and psychopaths in it again."

**The End**


End file.
